


The Ghost of Valentine's Day Present

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: (at least it seems that way...), Alcohol, Awkward Crush, Confusion, Courage, Crushes, Drabble, F/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Rejection, S06E11, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You work up the courage to ask Nash out at Jitters, but things don’t go as expected.
Relationships: Harrison "Nash" Wells & Reader, Harrison "Nash" Wells & You, Harrison "Nash" Wells/Reader, Harrison "Nash" Wells/You
Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517003
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Ghost of Valentine's Day Present

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S06E11

Since Jitters is holding a special Valentine’s Day open mic night, you thought it would be fun to check it out and have a few chocolatey drinks with Frost. It would be a fun time, but you have to admit, thanks to your _cool_ friend, you have an ulterior motive.

“You told him to come here, right?” you check with Frost.

“Don’t get your sparkly tights in a twist,” she tells you, “he’ll be here.”

Sure enough, the reason your heart palpitations flare up arrives.

And it’s not the cleverly named superhero caffeinated drink you bought.

It’s Nash Wells.

He and Frost have a little chat, of which you didn’t quite catch because you were too busy preparing what to say in your head. But shortly after you work up several weeks worth of courage, you approach the suave Wells, while Frost makes herself scarce for this.

“So Nash, listen,” you start, and he brightens at seeing you. “I just wanted to apologize for acting weird the other day around you? And last week, and you know what? Just every time we meet.” It’s true, you turn into mush around him and say and act like a complete looney toon. You just hope you haven’t _totally_ scared him off yet.

Nash stares at you kindly with his thumbs resting in the belt loops of his pants. _He just has to stand like that, doesn’t he?_

“Oh, hey, well,” Nash puffs a bit of air as if to mean it’s all water under the bridge. “Don’t worry about it. We all have our little quirks.”

_‘Quirks’?_

“Well, I wouldn’t necessarily call it a quirk,” you begin to roll down the hill of truth. “There’s a reason for it all, and I’ll tell you.”

“I am all ears, my friend.”

_‘My friend’?_

“I was talking with Frost recently, and she gave me some great advice. Some advice regarding matters of the heart. And, okay, I’m just going to go for it.”

You inhale deeply and proceed to spit it out.

“Nash Wells, would you like to go out sometime? I mean with me? On a date? With food or maybe drinks? Oh God, I’m butchering this, aren’t I?”

The moment you utter your choppy question to him with your heart in your throat, it immediately drops to the pit of your stomach.

He’s not even _listening_ to you. Nash merely stares over your shoulder like he’s been hit with a brick.

“D-did you hear what I said?” you ask quietly horrified, then try to follow his gaze as you turn around.

All you see in his line of vision is a woman in line to order something at the counter. Why was he staring at her while you were trying to ask him out? On Valentine’s Day, no less. Is he interested in _her_? He truly doesn’t see you at all, does he?

“I’m sorry… I have to… go…” Nash says, complete with a furrowed brow. He’s fleeing you.

That is the only explanation.

You return to Frost’s and your table, wherein she reappears, missing that train wreck of yours. “Do they serve anything alcoholic here? you ask. “Like, heavily?”

Frost slips something out from her coat pocket as her eyes dart around.

“Anything can be alcoholic if you want it bad enough,” she says, showing you her flask.

“Don’t be afraid to be generous with the pour.”

“You don’t know me at all, do you?”


End file.
